Imprints of Time
by anatagasuki
Summary: Behind Kaede Rukawa lies secrets. Deceit. Espionage. Murder. Thrill. And the passion of two lovers slowly unfolded before the very eyes of Shohoku Basketball Team. EDITED. STORY ABANDONED.


A/N: Hi. This is my first multi chapter to post.

Disclaimers:

Me: god knows Takehiko Inoue is the writer of Slam Dunk, and Noboyuki Anzai writer of Flame of Recca.

**Chapter 1**

**Hopes Up**

//Ba dump, ba dump…//

A certain tan haired teenager could almost hear her heart pumping loudly at a very fast rate; almost sticking out her chest as she stood in front of a mahogany door.

_Relax, Haruko. Everything's fine._

But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew what was to come.

As she stepped on her sophomore year, she became the manageress of the basketball team. She was glad to be of service for the team; she was very fond of basketball and…

…and Rukawa was there; he was the captain of the team now.

She noticed how the cold glances slowly turned into familiar gazes, which she received every now and then. At first, she was just her distant lover, gawking at him from afar…but then she grew somehow closer to the ice prince.

Then, after four months, she finally gathered courage. Maybe, just maybe…

She expected a bishie clad in blue pajamas, his hair disheveled, for her, rather sexily, and his eyes sleepy, to open the door for her.

But rather, she saw a woman as age as she is, wearing a pink apron and a yellow dress came out, holding a spatula, her chocolate tresses reached her waist.

An expression of puzzlement entered her vision, but then a smile was curved on her lips.

"Ohayou. May I know your name?"

The gentle voice stunned her so, her mind wandering in the darkness.

_A woman lives with Rukawa-kun…?_

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"Ah…daijobu, daijobu…" she replied, rather incoherently. "I…I am Akagi Haruko. I…I have come to see R-Rukawa. Is he here?"

"Oh." Her lips formed a small circle. "He is. Come inside, Akagi-san."

As she entered the pad, she noticed the homey yet masculine feel in the ambience. Cerulean wallpaper donned the walls, doors painted in regal blue. A comfy mint green sofa was placed at the living room. Paintings were hung on the walls as the glass table glinted on the morning sunshine. So to speak, the house was cool in the eye and refreshing.

"Make yourself at home." A casual statement. I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some drinks. I'll call Kae."

_Kae?_ Her mind repeated. _She seems so close to him to call him that._

Her eyes further explored her surroundings. A twenty four inch flat television was covered neatly with electric blue casing. The glass panes let her view the uplifting garden outside, a fountain gleefully shouting for joy, flowers that swayed with the wind. A small adjacent kitchen was at the corner, its round oak table top encased in white laced table cover, the furnished wood accents were clearly emphasized in the house. She felt like in a country house near the beach. All was so revitalizing.

"Oh, I see you're observing the house." She heard the woman's voice poke her. "Oh! I'm sorry to be rude. I am Hatanaka Anna; they call me Anna, nice to meet you."

She accepted her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too."

She put the tray of chocolate chip cookies and the glass pitcher filled with orange juice down. "So, Haruko-san, what brings a lovely lady like you here in Rukawa residence so early?"

With a slight blush, she glanced at her wristwatch. It registered eight o' clock.

"Don't get the wrong idea." A soft, melodious giggle. "I'm not sending you away. I'm just curious."

"Um, well…" she trailed off. "I have to talk with Rukawa-kun."

"You friends?" she smiled at her. "I know, he could be an ice block at times, but please be patient with him. He cares for people too, I'm certain you are from the basketball team."

"Huh?" her eyebrows furrowed slightly. How did she know?

As if she heard her silent question, she said, "Your jacket. It has the Shohoku Basketball Team logo on it."

"Oh." She peered on her sleeve with a teensy weensy logo on the side.

She looked up and saw her smiling innocently at her. Then she saw how graceful the woman is. She wore eyeglasses, but her eyes were so deep and profound. Her nose was pert and small. Her slender lips were of a pinkish hue. Her skin was fair and smooth. Her voice was so meek and fragile.

She wanted to hate her because of her speculations she was living with Rukawa, but she can't. She was the perfect epitome of an angel.

"Anna…"a soft call was heard from the timber stairs. Two pairs of eyes stared at the intruder.

As she expected him to be, he was indeed a bishie clad in blue pajamas, his hair disheveled, for her, rather sexily, and his eyes sleepy, when he came down and gawked at them.

"You have a visitor, fridge boy." She said with a slight tease. "Haruko-san."

His gaze diverted to her, then the latter blushed.

"Better entertain her, I have other things to do…" she nudged his arm and trailed away with the porcelain vase she took from the table.

A groan escaped Rukawa's mouth.

"Ah…Rukawa-kun? Could we talk?" the girl who was left asked, bashed by the way he looked.

"Hai." Was his silent reply as he sat down across her, still dozing to sleep.

She fidgeted her skirt. "I…I have some things to tell you…"

"What is it?" a straightforward inquiry.

"I…" she gathered courage.

_I have been waiting for this chance for too long…I can't let it go…_

"I…I love you."

//CRASH!//

A slim figure stood beside the sala had her eyes wide open, her hands trembling, broken urn scattered on the floor. She held her lips by her palm.

The awkward situation was broke by the same bishojo, as she calmed herself.

"I…gomen…Akagi-san…" she almost whispered. "I didn't mean to interfere. I was just…"

The two noticed the fresh tulips in her grasp, shook with the daybreak dew on its petals.

"It's okay…Hatanaka-san…" she replied hurriedly.

She nodded and turned to leave. But the rusty man grabbed her wrist and motioned for her to sit down. Panic spread on the woman's eyes as she glanced at the bewildered girl sitting on the couch. Rukawa's grasp tightened. She complied and sat on the lounge beside him.

"This is Hatanaka Anna, Anna, this is Akagi Haruko, our team's manageress…"

"We introduced a while ago…" the long haired gal interfered.

"So…you are Rukawa-kun's sister…?"

An innocent question turned Sako's face into appalled ivory.

"Ah…um…" she stuttered. "Uh…Iie. Demo, I am his…friend."

Her heart almost broke as Rukawa took the woman's hand in his, as her stare looked up on him, worried.

Then, he silently shook his head twice.

"Oh." Haruko reacted. She tried hard not to cry. "I guess I've been such a bother then; coming early in the morning with no notice. I'm leaving. Arigatou, Hatanaka-san, Rukawa-kun…" she stood up.

A nod. The other lass stood up, then led her wordlessly to the door.

…a heart tearing into pieces.

A/N: Hurried.

The other character was my own. I thought of using Sakoshita Yanagi but I don't really approve of her damsel in distress persona and I think it wouldn't fit the story.

For Haruko fans, please reconsider. I don't hate her. I really need to do that. Don't worry, she'll play a more mature and important role for the next chappies.

And for those who hate Haruko, I don't really like her. But I don't hate her either. You know, just the typical character.

Yeah, mush. You'll see more on the next chappies, so by now, I warn you.

Tell me what you expect/presume to read next on how the story will go, just for fun please! And it may also give me very bright ideas. More reviews, faster updates! You see, I'm such a great sucker for reviews and amateurs like me really need 'em.

R and R!

Kaede-kun: You disturbed my sleep then.

Anna-chan: Because you have a visitor.

Kaede-kun: Don't care dozes off

Me: See you in next chappie!


End file.
